


Two Sides of The Same Mirror

by sunkyushine (nekomimichan)



Series: BaekBäekVerse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Clone Sex, Cock Warming, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Inspired by Fanart, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Music Video: Obsession (EXO), Needy Byun Baekhyun, Not Beta Read, Parallel Universes, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Discovery, Self-cest, Sexual Experimentation, Switching, X-EXO Clone Byun Baekhyun, lol see what i did there haha, this turned out a lot longer than i intended but oh well what can i do sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomimichan/pseuds/sunkyushine
Summary: Some clone-related thoughts have been bothering Bäekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun
Series: BaekBäekVerse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796197
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	Two Sides of The Same Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://mobile.twitter.com/rttnfrnd/status/1225976435162177536/photo/1) and [this](https://mobile.twitter.com/rttnfrnd/status/1225981055779450880) fanarts. thank you dear artist for your permission, i hope i did them justice 👉👈 please enjoy reading~
> 
> sidenote: sequels of this work are currently in progress.

Adjusting to his new life has been a rocky road so far for Bäekhyun.

It hasn't been long since he moved in with Baekhyun, his clone from this parallel universe, and Bäekhyun is facing new challenges every single day.

First of all, the technology is weird. Especially the kitchen devices; like the water boiler, or the bread heater, or the pressure pot that can literally explode like a bomb if you don't know to use it. They all seem a little too hazardous for Bäekhyun's liking, so he opts for not coming near any of them without Baekhyun's guidance by his side. Baekhyun does the cooking, and Bäekhyun does the cleaning, which is simple and familiar, no exploding mops or electrocuting water buckets.

Another thing is the society's fashion sense. From where Bäekhyun comes no one really cares about how another person or themselves look as long as they're clean enough. They all wear what they have, which is most commonly leather clothing handed out by the military, some dolks like to design or modify their own clothes, but no one cares, really. In here Bäekhyun gets looks all around when he walks outside with clothes of chosing, and people especially look like he's offending their great ancestors when he wears sandals with socks. Baekhyun has been educating him about fashion and trends, but it looks like it's going to take some time for Bäekhyun to digest it.

Bäekhyun has also noted that people tend to stare when other people have something on their faces; whether it's a scar, a bruise, a piercing, a birth mark, a mole, or even makeup. He doesn't get it. His hometown, XËXØ, is run by a military government, and there's been this global war which has been going on for over a thousand years. Every citizen has at least trained on how to fight, how to shoot guns and how to wield a melee weapon of their choice. Everyone has scars. Bäekhyun has one on his face, a deep cut with a thin red line of mark which has slashed his face from ear to ear, over the bridge of his nose and right under his eyes. He got it during fencing practice, his melee weapon of choice, the first time they were given actual rapier swords instead of the plastic ones they used when they had first started their training.

He remembers the shock on Chänyeøl's face when he cut Bäekhyun's face in half with a swift swipe of his weapon. He remembers the burn, hot blood trickling down his cheeks and his tears mixing in with it quickly afterwards as he stood still with an emotionless face, not knowing how to react. He remembers Chänyeøl changing courses then, dropping fencing right after the accident. He doesn't remember seeing much of Chänyeøl after that.

Bäekhyun has learned that people do not have mandatory weapon and fighting training here in Baekhyun's universe. And there's this thing called a Human Rights Pact which gives people the right to sue other people if they get hurt. Bäekhyun finds their lack of trial by combat disappointing. And it's so uncomfortable to have people stare at his scar when they're outdoors, as if he has something wrong with his face. Well it's not his fault the people in this universe are a bunch of wusses.

But the thing that he has the hardest time with is his own body adjusting to the conditions of this place. For whatever reason his skin as gotten ridiculously sensitive; his hands, face and overall body constantly require moisturizing, his face itches when his beard starts to grow, and he gets facial rashes and temporary burns when he lies down for too long. Thankfully, though, Baekhyun is always there to help.

Baekhyun seems to be very fond of him. Listening to his problems attentively even though Bäekhyun can read from his amused smile that all of his concerns are trivial to him, and offering solutions if there's anything he can help with; like hygiene products or fashion advice, or something along the lines.

Bäekhyun appreciates it, he really does. But something about Baekhyun just doesn't sit quite right. Bäekhyun can't exactly pinpoint what.

Baekhyun has been very caring and affectionate with Bäekhyun ever since day one. His eyes carry more emotion while looking at Bäekhyun than Bäekhyun has felt his whole life, and he's just so genuine, fearlessly wearing his heart on his sleeve in front if Bäekhyun. He always knows the right words to say and he always knows the right thing to do it's almost as if he can read Bäekhyun's subconscious as though it's an open book. Bäekhyun not being the one good with feelings, emotions and empathy is having a hard time understanding him.

He can tell, _feel_ that Baekhyun means everything he says and does, every touch, every smile, every little gift and every advice is of good intentions. Bäekhyun just can't understand the _how_. How can Baekhyun know so well just what Bäekhyun wants, needs, thinks of, and such. How can he see through him so easily, sometimes understanding what Bäekhyun has to say without even words. Sometimes just from a look, or the way he sighs, or by the rhythm he taps the tips of his long dainty fingers on his red bottom lip. Bäekhyun just can't comprehend how Baekhyun can simply know him better than he knows himself.

He _couldn't_ , actually, until recently when he had his moment of enlightenment.

Bäekhyun's facial problems have gotten worse recently. He has gotten used to the rashes and the peeling and the burn marks, but his whole facial scar itching? That was new. He has complained ro Baekhyun about it one morning, telling him his skin has been bothering him, and his scar getting itchy. Baekhyun had promised to think of a solution as soon as he could, pressing a loving kiss on the bridge of his nose, on the part of the scar, before he left for work.

He has come back home from his extra shift with a solution in hand.

"Here,"

He had said, holding a used pillow in his hands, probably his own.

"This pillow case is a special material made for babies. I'm sure your skin will like it better than your current pillow."

Bäekhyun had scoffed then. Because back in XËXØ they slept on raggedy pillowcases, and he never had any skin problems despite the poor quality and the questionable hygiene of the fabric he'd burry his face into.

"What makes you think this'll be of any use?"

Bäekhyun had asked then, twirling his silver rat tail braid between his fingers, a little disappointed in Baekhyun.

"Hey,"

Baekhyun had said, not discouraged at all by Bäekhyun's icy blue eyes boring into his warm brown ones.

"Give it a shot. I know you'll like it"

"And you're so sure because..."

The look in Baekhyun's eyes had changed then, an expression Bäekhyun had never seen on him before. He wasn't skilled enough to read it either .

"We're the same,"

Baekhyun had told him,

"I know what you like."

Oh.

 _Oh_.

That is how Bäekhyun had connected the dots. They are _literally_ the same. That's how Baekhyun knows what he wants, needs and when he does so.

Which brings Bäekhyun to the present time. He's lying in the new beedsheets Baekhyun has bought for the both of them, of special material for the sensitive skin. _Because Baekhyun knows what Bäekhyun's body needs_.  
Bäekhyun is still using the pillow Baekhyun gave him that day, the one that he was using himself, the one that has Baekhyun's aura all over it. _I know what you like_.

This is how Bäekhyun ends up in his current situation. Eyes closed shut in his pitch black room, Baekhyun's pillow under his head and the scent of his aura under his nose. _We're the same_. _I know what you like_.

Bäekhyun frowns in frustration. These thoughts have been haunting him for days.

Not being used to emotions and feelings, Bäekhyun has no idea what he feels for his clone. He can't explain the twists in his stomach when Baekhyun hugs him from behind early in the morning while he's washing the dishes and mumbles a 'good morning' with his groggy morning voice; the hummingbird heartbeat when Baekhyun's face is a little close while examining his face rashes and applying moisturizers; the heat pooling in his groin when a sexual scene comes in the show they're watching on Netflix and he becomes more aware of Baekhyun's casual touch on his skin. Bäekhyun knows that his clone makes him feel _things_ , but he can't put a finger on said things.

What he knows for sure is that he has been losing sleep for the past few days because his body is too hot for him to go to sleep, especially hotter between his legs. Bäekhyun doesn't know why he's so aroused. He keeps playing Baekhyun's words over and over in his head. _I know what you like_. _I know what you like_. _I know what you like_. And the next thing he knows he's ridiculously aroused. But he can't make sense out of his arousal.

He tries to think that night, look into his thoughts because this torture seriously has to end. Why is he so aroused by Baekhyun knowing what he likes? By them being the same? Why does it matter? He thinks and thinks and thinks, twisting and turning in his bed, hot and bothered.

Bäekhyun tries to look for dots to connect. **Exhibit A** , he's hard, and leaking. He's aroused. _Something_ has triggered him sexually, turned him on. Okay. So Bäekhyun is horny. Too horny to sleep, even. But why?

 _We're the same_. He hears Baekhyun's voice in his head again, feels his cock twitching with interest. _I know what you like_.

 ** ** **Exhibit B****** , these two sentences are most likely to be the reason behind is obnoxious arousal. But then again, why? He already knows him and Baekhyun are the same, they're literal clones. Of course Baekhyun can know about him, Bäekhyun probably knows things about Baekhyun too. They share the same body, why would Baekhyun knowing about Bäekhyun's body excite him so much? Unless, of course...

A wild image of Baekhyun appears in front of Bäekhyun's closed eyes. He's in his thin pijama pants on top of Bäekhyun on the bed, dyed silver bangs falling towards Bäekhyun's face, an amused smile on his lips and his hot breath fanning over Bäekhyun's lips.

_"We're the same, I know what you like."_

Bäekhyun hears him whisper, his cheeks blushing red and his groin cramping with the arousal. He parts his lips, breathless.

_"I know how you'll like it."_

Fantasy Baekhyun whispers at last, and a moan rips through Bäekhyun's throat and rings inside his empty room. _Oh_.

The dots are all connected now. Bäekhyun is so turned on by the idea of Baekhyun knowing what to do to him to make him feel good, exactly where to touch and kiss him, just the right words to whisper into his ear to send him into overdrive. Bäekhyun can't sleep, because he's developed a sexual attraction to his clone. Oh _fuck_.

Under different circumstances Bäekhyun might have given himself some time to question his morals. He received absolutely no sexual education in XËXØ, it was of trivial importance when compared to the global war. But he had heard people talking about it. Walked in on people. Experimented on his own, and then with friends. He can count his intercourse experiences with his fingers, and they weren't exactly mindblowingly good when he compares with the people doing it on tv shows and movies, and not even remotely as good as the sex pornstars look like they're having. So he can say he himself doesn't _actually_ know how he likes it.

But that doesn't mean another version of himself lacks the knowledge.

The thought makes Bäekhyun moan again, loud and whiney, free. He doesn't know how to keep it down, never felt so aroused before, and he's not even being touched. Bäekhyun groans, he grabs the pillow from under his head and presses it tightly onto his face, groaning into it. He discovers that the pillow does a great job muffling his moans. Huh.

Another thing about this pillow is that it still is heavily scented of Baekhyun's aura, too much for Bäekhyun's sensitive nostrils, engulfing him in one deep breath. The Fantasy Baekhyun appears behind his closed eyes again. He's different this time, gaze heavier and lips parted, throwing Bäekhyun a smoulder.

_"Give in to me,"_

He whispers, low, making Bäekhyun heady.

_"I know how you'll like it. Give in to me."_

Bäekhyun twists in his bed with yet another loud moan and throws the pillow on the floor in frustration. Stupid pillow. Stupid, _Baekhyun-scented_ pillow. Bäekhyun kicks his feet into the air, antsy from the poor quality of his slumbers for the past few days, he groans out loud in annoyance.

He has sat up on his bed, back against the bedframe and head tilted back, eyes closed shut. He wants to cry.

If he wasn't trained to do so, he maybe wouldn't have noticed the sound of determined footsteps coming towards his room. His door swings open, and the dim yellow lights of the hallway fills his room. His housemate's silhouette blocking some of the light, shadow entering the room before the body does.

"Bäekhyun?"

The visitor speaks. Groggy, anxious, breathy. Bäekhyun holds his breath.

"Are you okay? You sounded like you're in pain..."

Baekhyun timidly walks into the room, carefully approaching Bäekhyun's bed. He notices the pillow on the floor, bends down to pick it up, places it back on the bed slowly.

"What's going on?"

He looks seriously worried, and Bäekhyun realises his moaning had woke Baekhyun up. Some stealthy assassin he is, no wonder he got banished from his country.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

He apologizes sincerely, his head hangs low. Seconds later he feels pressure on the mattress, Baekhyun pulls himself up and sits in front of him. Gently presses a finger under Bäekhyun's chin and tilts his face to level with his. His brown eyes look into Bäekhyun's, warm and full of emotion, of worry, and compassion.

"Are you having bad dreams again, darling?"

Baekhyun says,

"I can sleep with you, if you want."

What _does_ Bäekhyun want? Since they're the same, shouldn't Baekhyun know? Bäekhyun shakes his head, drops it again, looking at his hands. He knows Baekhyun is no mind reader, he just knows himself well enough to read expressions and emotions, words and tone, gestures and mimicry. He knows so much about himself. And about Bäekhyun too.

"I'm --"

Bäekhyun hesitates. Was he really having bad dreams? Not really. Just sexual fantasies. Curiosities. Desires. He closes his eyes and curls his hands into fists on his lap, exhaling a breath. Baekhyun frowns.

"Talk to me, Bäekhyun. Don't worry, you know you can trust me. I'm you, remember? We're the same, I got you."

 _We're the same_. Bäekhyun's mind echoes. Question. Does that mean Baekhyun thinks about him too? Or at least thought about him? Bäekhyun thinks he wants to know, has to know. Baekhyun would understand.

"Baekhyun-ah,"

He starts, Baekhyun's gaze is fixed on him, attentive. He's all ears. _They're the same_ , he would understand.

"You said that we're the same and that you know what I like, right?"

Baekhyun nods, frowning a little, trying to see where Bäekhyun is trying to go with this. Bäekhyun takes a deep breath, raises his head and stares up at Baekhyun's face.

"Does that mean you know how I'll like it too? In bed?"

He finally asks coyly. Baekhyun's eyes open wide in surprise. 

He doesn't say anything at first, probably busy processing Bäekhyun's words, staring him up and down, taking in his tired frame, the dark circles under his eyes. The wait is painful.

"Is that why you couldn't sleep?"

Baekhyun finally asks, genuine curiousity, brown eyes moving wildly, scanning Bäekhyun's expression. _He would understand._

"You lost sleep for days thinking of this? Of me?"

Bäekhyun nods, timid. He watches Baekhyun's adams's apple move up and down as he swallows. They're quiet, Baekhyun is processing.

"What kept you up?"

Baekhyun asks again, voice lower, breathy. Bäekhyun can see excitement taking over him, can feel his aura shifting, a new scent mixing in.

"Your voice."

Bäekhyun replies honestly.

"I kept repeating those words in my head over and over again, and --"

He sighs, heat rushing to his face. 

"Got so hard I couldn't sleep."

Bäekhyun confesses quietly. And then Baekhyun is sighing. He holds Bäekhyun's face with his fingertips gently, tilting it up again. His expression has changed, and Bäekhyun squints his eyes to try to focus, to read him. This is new.

"Yeah? Tell me more. _Everything_ , I wanna know _everything_."

Baekhyun's voice grows raspier as he speaks, making Bäekhyun's toes curl, has him clutching on the mattress. Bäekhyun takes a moment before answering.

"For days I didn't know why. But tonight I actually thought about it, tried to figure it out. And then I did."

"Yeah?"

Whines Baekhyun, biting down on his lip, eyes growing darker. Bäekhyun can see his restrained expression even in the dim light. _He knew Baekhyun would understand_. He swallows.

"I realized that you turn me on. That you know me so well turns me on, so much."

His breath hitches. He's seriously confessing his thoughts, in all their crudeness. There is no turning back now. Bäekhyun lets go, lips parting as he leans closer towards Baekhyun, towards his aura.

"Want you to touch me, show me how I like it. Want you to make me feel good, Baekhyun-ah. I want you."

 _I want you. I want you. I want you_. Bäekhyun has finally confessed, both to himself and to Baekhyun. And he waits, waits for Baekhyun. Waits for him to say something, anything. As a person who appreciates some good ol' silence he has never been so bothered by it ever before.

"Can I?"

Asks Baekhyun finally, breathless and visibly turned on, hands shaking with desire. Wants to touch him, show him how he likes it. Wants to make him feel so good. And Bäekhyun eagerly nods, heat pooling in his groin again, can feel himself leaking.

"Yes. Yes please."

" _God_ \--"

And then Baekhyun has closed the little gap between their identical faces to press his lips against Bäekhyun's red ones. Catches Bäekhyun off guard, but when is he really on-guard nowadays? He breathes out into it, letting go, tilting his face to the side to welcome Baekhyun, his lips, his touch, his aura. Baekhyun's gonna make him feel so good, that, Bäekhyun knows.

They get into the mood in no time. Within seconds Baekhyun has straddled Bäekhyun's lap, hands steady on his face as he guides Bäekhyun through the kiss, kissing him how he knows he'll like. Bäekhyun's arms are loosely wrapped around Baekhyun's waist, hands resting on his hips, more focused on the kissing instead.

They make out for a while. Baekhyun takes his time, starting slow, teasing, nipping at Bäekhyun's bottom lip as he holds him steady, very slowly grinding their clothes crotches together. Bäekhyun's lips part open for a moan when Baekhyun bites on them particularly hard, and then Baekhyun's tongue has made its appearance. He licks at the place he bit, massaging to ease the pain, their moans collide when they both go for an open-mouthed kiss at the same time.

Baekhyun grins, slowing down again. Giving his clone butterfly kisses, drawing out whines, having him squirming under his body. That's how he knows he likes it. Baekhyun's grin only widens when Bäekhyun grips onto the hem of his baggy pijama top.

He picks up the pace again, getting a hold on himself and disposing the grin, pressing his lips harder against Bäekhyun's. His tongue laps at the clone's mouth again, patiently knocking until Bäekhyun gets the message and opens up, welcoming him in. Baekhyun licks into his mouth, exploring, tasting. So that's how his mouth feels. He moans, Bäekhyun eagerly replies with one of his own, he must be thinking the same thing. They're the same, after all.

Baekhyun is lazy, taking his time, occasionally tilting his head from one side to the other, guiding Bäekhyun along. Bäekhyun adjusts to the pace, to the pattern quickly. He's a fast learner, and it is his body and his own desires as well after all, just needs Baekhyun to switch on the buttons for him. Baekhyun runs his hands through the silver strands, they're not as silky as when Bäekhyun first came, products and the atmosphere of this place taking a toll on them. But they're still considerably soft, and frankly, Baekhyun doesn't really care how much. He grabs a handful and uses it to hold Bäekhyun steady when he catches his tongue, and begins to suck on it gently, lapping at it with his tongue. He eats up every single moan Bäekhyun sends his way with great appetite, opens his eyes a little to take in Bäekhyun's pleading appearance, so that's how he looks. Noted.

They're both breathless when Baekhyun finally pulls away for a little break, Bäekhyun being especially more tired.

"Fuck."

He moans, tipping his head back, shutting his eyes as he leans against the bed frame. Baekhyun's watching him, smirking.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

He says, hands resting on Bäekhyun's shoulders. He plays with the fabric of his shirt, maybe he should take it off.

"Have you ever been kissed like this before?"

Baekhyun asks, face coming closer to Bäekhyun's again, can't get enough. He presses his lips on the corner of Bäekhyun's, trailing feather light pecks along his cheek. Bäekhyun sighs, his grip on Baekhyun's shirt lightening a little.

"No. Never."

"Good."

Baekhyun replies. Pressing proper kisses now, breath hot against Bäekhyun's skin.

"I'll give you what you deserve. You'll never have anyone better."

Bäekhyun nods. His mouth parts open for a breathy moan when Baekhyun's lips kiss behind his ear, nibble at his ear lobe, makes him feel good. Baekhyun grabs onto Bäekhyun's hair again and tilts his face to the side as he kisses along his jaw, then along his neck, his throat. Each kiss having more pressure against Bäekhyun's sensitive skin, marking him a light pink, occasionally tickling the particularly sensitive places with his tongue. Bäekhyun loves it so much.

"Yes,"

He moans. Yes, that's exactly what he wants, what he needs, how he likes it. Even though he hadn't known it before. Baekhyun chuckles against his skin, mouthing at the pit of his neck, the side if his collarbones.

"Want me to leave marks?"

Bäekhyun considers the offer. He doesn't mind being bruised, it's still casual to him. Doesn't think it would mean much. He decides to ask Baekhyun instead.

"Do you like being marked?"

"Depends on the person. I wouldn't want simply anyone leaving their mark on me, it's a piece of them that I have to carry around. It has to be someone special."

Bäekhyun nods. Makes sense when Baekhyun puts it that way, but he doesn't get the big deal about it still. Maybe they aren't the same after all. But then again, being marked by Baekhyun...

"You're someone special."

Bäekhyun says. Maybe some Baekhyun on his skin would be nice, maybe it would feel like having him around when he's at work, maybe Bäekhyun wouldn't miss him so much if he had a little Baekhyun to have by his side at all times. That sounds good. That's what he wants.

"Yeah,"

Bäekhyun says after his internal discussion,

"Yeah mark me up, please. I want to have you with me at all times. Wanna feel you on my skin."

That draws a moan out of Baekhyun, and Bäekhyun is surprised. He wasn't trying to talk dirty, he was just being honest. But maybe that was kind of hot too.

Baekhyun gnaws at Bäekhyun's skin in no time. He knows just where to suck and nibble, knows where he's sensitive the most, drinks in Bäekhyun's moans and enjoys the way he clings onto his lower back for mental support. Loves the way he whines, says his name breathlessly, pleads for more. They make it work so well.

He pulls back when he's left Bäekhyun a panting mess, hickeys scattered across his neck and collar in various shades and sizes. Baekhyun has to admit, he's one hell of an artist, and looks delectable when he's disheveled like that.

"What a pretty boy,"

He praises. Bäekhyun closes his eyes, sighing, so hard and so neglected between his legs.

"Please,"

He starts, opening his eyes a little and looking at Baekhyun, submissive, needy.

"Please fuck me already. I want you, so much."

Baekhyun's face expression softens, grows fonder in front of Bäekhyun's pleading face. He brushes his silver hair back gently, nudging him with his nose.

"Yeah? You curious how it's gonna be like?"

Bäekhyun nods. He wants to know, he wants Baekhyun to take him apart like those people in porn videos, wants to turn into mush under his touch, wants to feel whole. He sighs again. Baekhyun's lips closing on his quickly afterwards, licking and sucking at his bottom lip, lazy and without an aim. Wants to taste him, feel him shake under his hands as he plays with him, see how he reacts.

"I'll show you. Make you feel so good you'll cry, gonna feel me for days, darling."

Baekhyun promises. Kissing up Bäekhyun's whines, starts grinding on his crotch again, tugging at the hem of his pijama top. They kiss for a while, crotches catching a subtle rhythm, not a distraction but rather a bonus stimulant. Baekhyun deepens the kiss, pressing closer to Bäekhyun so pliantly and eagerly opening up for him, reacting so careless and free. Soon enough he wants more, knows Bäekhyun wants so as well, tugs at his top.

"Let's take this off."

Baekhyun unbuttons the two buttons by his neck and pulls the top off him, taking a moment to appreciate the material. He's obviously seen Bäekhyun shirtless, and even naked before. They've platonically compared their bodies around the time they first met. Everything is pretty much exactly the same; the moles, the birth marks, the shapes. Except Bäekhyun has scars here and there, mostly smal ones but some are bigger, and Baekhyun has marks from vaccine shots on his shoulders. What they were born with, though, is completely identical, two halves of an apple.

Now he's looking at Bäekhyun differently, as a whole person and not just a copy of Baekhyun himself. A person with feelings, and desires, and a sensitive skin. He smirks. Baekhyun presses his palm on Bäekhyun's stomach, feels the bumps of his abs under his hand, drawing out a hiss from the clone. Bäekhyun has a habit of training himself even though there's no world war they are mandatory to participate in here on earth, not yet at least. But Baekhyun doesn't question him, he understands, it must be hard to leave his life behind and come start a new one in a completely different universe. So he signs him up for fencing and martial arts lessons, watches him train if he also manages to wake up as early as Bäekhyun does. Likes the way his sweat trickles down his defined abs and chest after hours of daily exercise.

Baekhyun licks his lips. He knows what to do next. He gives Bäekhyun's swollen red lips a parting kiss before getting off his lap, tugging him farther down the bed when he protests, eyes like wildfires burnung into Bäekhyun's. He settles on top of him, sitting up on his legs with one hand pressed on the mattress for extra balance. He noses at Bäekhyun's jaw.

"Gonna get a little taste of you."

He tells him. Presses in a soft kiss before moving down himself until his face is aligned with Bäekhyun's stomach. Baekhyun looks up, and he sees Bäekhyun propping himself up on his elbows, his body curling and muscles tense. Without further ado, Baekhyun sticks out his tongue, heavy gaze locked in on Bäekhyun, and sinks down until his tongue makes contact with Bäekhyun's abs. He licks a long stripe all the way from the bottom to his ribs, torturingly slow, savouring the loud moan Bäekhyun lets out. Bäekhyun tastes good, clean, he must have showered before bed, Baekhyun picks up the smell of their body wash. Makes him moan too.

"You look so good."

Bäekhyun chokes out,

"We-- We look good."

They're the same. Baekhyun chuckles at the thought, of both of them getting off to the idea of having their own faces pleasuring them. He noses at Bäekhyun's abs before putting out his tongue again, lapping at the bumps, tasting him, gently sucking on his skin. Bäekhyun's whines are music to his ears, riles him up. Baekhyun traces the muscles with his teeth, nibbling lightly. He should get himself some of those abs too, maybe he'll wake up earlier to join Bäekhyun on the work outs. Until then, he can enjoy his clone's abs with his mouth.

Baekhyun can feel Bäekhyun's cock pressing against the pit of his neck, so hard and so wet, twitching when Baekhyun licks at his skin.

"Want more,"

He whines, just as needy and frustrated as Bäekhyun. Baekhyun raises his head up, there's no way Bäekhyun can last if Baekhyun were to take his cock into his mouth. But also, who said anything about making do with a single orgasm? Baekhyun pulls himself back and sits up again, hand ghosting over Bäekhyun's crotch, contemplating.

"Want your cock in my mouth."

Baekhyun says, Bäekhyun rolls his eyes, falling on the bed with a thump. Breathing deep to calm down.

"Fucking Hëll, you want me to miss out on all the fun?"

Baekhyun chuckles, toying with the ropes of Bäekhyun's sweatshorts, amused by Bäekhyun's accent.

"What? You think you'll explode if my mouth makes contact with your penis?"

"I might explode by just thinking about your mouth making contact my penis."

Baekhyun bites back a laugh, but a grin makes its way to his lips. Bäekhyun is cute when he's sexually frustrated, they're one hell of a cute motherfucker. He presses his palms together, causing a little clap sound, drawing Bäekhyun's attention.

"How about this,"

He starts,

"Ah, the negotiator."

Bäekhyun interrupts him sarcastically. Baekhyun rolls his eyes in return, he knows Bäekhyun is just trying to cool himself down, he gets it. Clears his throat to try again.

"What if I told you I can make you come twice."

Bäekhyun raises his head up at that, intrigued.

"I'm listening."

A confident smirk twists Baekhyun's lips, changing his features, his gaze. He sits on Bäekhyun's clothed erection, enjoying the way he curses at him in his alternative accent, Baekhyun enjoying his pain. He's fun to play with.

"I know what to do to get you erect as soon as you can after an orgasm."

Baekhyun explains. He's experimented with this a lot, both by himself and with a partner. He knows what triggers the switch, and he knows Bäekhyun will just love the idea.

"What if it doesn't work? How can you be so sure?"

Bäekhyun snaps, sassy, pouty. He's not the slightest bit intimidating when Baekhyun can clearly see how he's messed him up. He crawls over him, pressing his body tightly against Bäekhyun's, slowly grinding against his crotch, drawing out whispers and pathetic whines. Enjoys the torture. Baekhyun leans closer to Bäekhyun's face, lips brushing against the shell of his ear, giving him goosebumps, breath hot against his skin.

"We're the same,"

He whispers, low, sultry. Loves the way Bäekhyun squirms under him.

"I know what you like. I know how you'll like it."

He presses himself harder against Bäekhyun's crotch, breaths picking up, heart hammering against his chest. Baekhyun getting turned on almost as much as Bäekhyun. One of his hands cup Bäekhyun's face, fingers pressed against his chin, keeping him from squirming away as he brushes his lips against his cheeks, presses in a little kiss.

"Give in to me, darling."

Baekhyun all but moans, which happens to be the last fucking straw for Bäekhyun.

"Jüdäs, fuck!"

Within a moment he has his arms around Baekhyun, one of his hands pushed inside the the silver hair strands to yank him close and slam his lips against Baekhyun's. Being played at his own game Baekhyun lets out a loud moan, surprised, but he collects himself quick. Grabs onto Bäekhyun's hair as well and kisses him back with just as much fervour, teeth clashing occasionally, not knowing which moan is whose because they sound exactly the same.

The kiss is wild. Baekhyun knows what to do to push Bäekhyun over the edge and Bäekhyun is quick at picking up Baekhyun's tactics and using them against him. It's hot, messy, with a lot of hair pulling and nails digging into skin, their lips bleed at some point as well. Baekhyun is still grinding against Bäekhyun's crotch.

Bäekhyun pushes Baekhyun away roughly when he's finally out of breath. Panting and groaning, the expression on his face is something Baekhyun had never seen before, it's different, otherworldly, dark and wild. What shocks him even more is when Bäekhyun's eyes start to turn a shade of deep, blood red as lust takes over him. Baekhyun can't tell if he's scared or horny. But probably both.

"Holy fucking shit,"

Baekhyun gasps, eyes wide open, staring into Bäekhyun's slightly glowy red ones.

"Your fucking eyes--"

"Yeah, they do that sometimes."

Bäekhyun brushes off. He eyes Baekhyun up and down, trying to see if he's still okay with this, if he still wants this. He gets his answer when Baekhyun groans and palms at his own crotch, too turned on to function. Bäekhyun confidently grabs a fistful of his hair.

"You wanted to suck my cock? Suck my fucking cock, then."

Baekhyun moans, loud and desperate, he clings onto the band of Bäekhyun's sweatshorts.

"God, fuck yes."

He nods, lets Bäekhyun push him down, have control over him. Lets him, because he knows he'll like it, they'll both like it. They're the same.

Baekhyun's mouth waters at the thought of sucking his own cock, well, not actually his own cock, but technically it still is his own cock. Bäekhyun must be thinking something along the lines, his grip on Baekhyun's hair loosens a little as he lets out a whine, body relaxing. Having no intention to waste any time Baekhyun pulls down Bäekhyun's shorts along with his boxer briefs and exposes his hot, wet, neglected poor cock. Their needy moans harmonize, become one loud moan ringing through the walls.

"You sure you can get it up for a second round?"

Bäekhyun asks. Not because he doesn't trust Baekhyun's abilities, but just because he needs some reassurance. Baekhyun nods.

"If you crave me as much as I crave you, we'll be having no problems whatsoever."

He replies nonchalantly, more focused on the throbbing erection in front of him than the discussion. Bäekhyun sees that too. He quickly tightens his grip in Baekhyun's hair, pulling him down to level with his cock, enjoying Baekhyun's hypnotized gaze on it.

"It's not going to suck itself, you know."

Bäekhyun says when Baekhyun takes his time staring, examining, appreciating. Baekhyun grins.

"Well, technically--"

"Shut up..."

Groans Bäekhyun, making the other chuckle.

"Yeah? You'd rather have my mouth doing something else?"

Baekhyun teases, relishing in the whine he draws out of Bäekhyun. His lips faintly brush against the hot red tip of Bäekhyun's cock, making the other hiss.

"You'd rather have it stuffed with your cock, wouldn't you now?"

He shoots again. Bäekhyun looks like he can start crying any minute. As much as Baekhyun enjoys his needy expression, he decides to have mercy on him. They'll have plenty of opportunities in the future to play around. 

Baekhyun presses a kiss on the tip, and then another, and another. He peppers kisses all over the head, and then trails them down his shaft, occasionally lapping at the leaking precome. Bäekhyun pushes himself up and leans against bed frame, pulling Baekhyun along. He has to see this, watch how Baekhyun does it, learn how he likes it, learn how they like it.

"I'll start slow,"

Baekhyun says, kissing and licking at the tip again, Bäekhyun's miserable face energizing him more.

"When you feel like you're close, fuck my face. I'll like it. And you'll like it too."

He instructs. Bäekhyun obediently nods, making Baekhyun coo.

"Good boy Bäekhyunnie, so eager to please, responding so well, looks so pretty."

He praises the clone, Bäekhyun sighs.

"Baekhyun-ah, please..."

Baekhyun licks down his shaft with his tongue pressed flat, making Bäekhyun let out a little sob. Twists his stomach, he knows the voice well.

"Wanna hear you say it."

Baekhyun tells him, now kissing and sucking on his balls. Bäekhyun is clean shaven, no pubes, just like Baekhyun himself. Makes it hotter. Bäekhyun moans again, tugs at Baekhyun's hair.

"Suck my cock, please, Baekhyunnie."

Hearing his own voice begging him to get sucked satisfies Baekhyun in the most twisted way. He needs to hear no more, kisses up from Bäekhyun's balls to his shaft, then to his red tip and then he's taking him into his mouth. He doesn't know who moans first.

"Oh fuck!"

Bäekhyun has his eyes wide open and Baekhyun meets his stare when he lifts his face up to look at him as he sinks down on the cock. Watches Bäekhyun's face as the same type of twisted pleasure breaks through his skin, seeing his own face going down his own cock. Lower, lower, and lower until Baekhyun's nose makes contact with Bäekhyun' skin. And he stays there, cock deep down his throat. They're both thinking the same thing.

"That's how far it goes, huh."

Bäekhyun words it, the other nods, tears pricking at his eyes. Baekhyun takes it back out slowly, releasing it with a pop.

"How do I look?"

He asks, Bäekhyun shakes his head.

"You have to see it for yourself."

Even though Bäekhyun meant it as a praise, as in words not being enough to express, Baekhyun's eyebrows shoot up.

"That's a promise, then?"

Sucking Baekhyun's cock? Sign Bäekhyun the fuck up.

"Gød, yes."

Satisfied, Baekhyun turns back to the task, or cock, at hand. He licks his lips before taking Bäekhyun inside again, moaning when Bäekhyun tugs at his hair gently. 

Baekhyun does his best, gives it his all. He thinks about what he likes, swirling his tongue, hollowing his cheeks, making sounds with his mouth as if he's doing a mukbang. Technically, he is doing a mukbang. He gives the most attention to the tip, sucking and kissing on it as he strokes the shaft at a steady pace, occasionally thumbing at Bäekhyun's balls. He doesn't remember feeling so good while sucking dick, and Bäekhyun being deliriously responsive is just a great plus. Bäekhyun tastes delicious, fills his mouth perfectly, and his cock responds so well to everything Baekhyun does. So it is not surprising to say Baekhyun is very disappointed when Bäekhyun pulls on his hair, hard.

"I'm so fucking close."

Bäekhyun warns, his voice cracking. Sighing, Baekhyun takes him off with a wet pop, not sure where his spit ends and Bäekhyun's precome starts.

"Get on your knees."

Baekhyun orders the other, voice hoarse. Bäekhyun does as he's told as quickly as possible, Baekhyun helps him with his balance.

"It'll be easier to rut this way. I'm not going to do anything, just use me. Don't worry I won't bite you and don't worry I won't get hurt. Oh, and--"

Baekhyun grabs Bäekhyun's balls, squeezes them inside his fist, drawing out whines, curses, screams.

"Don't you fucking dare hold yourself back."

Baekhyun says. Bäekhyun processes the thoughts. He's never had such vulgar sex before, but then again, can he really say he's had sex? He nods. Then Baekhyun is sitting down in front of him, mouth open and teeth pulled back, waiting to be used. Bäekhyun groans. 

Bäekhyun holds onto Baekhyun's hair for support, and then hesitantly slides home. Baekhyun's mouth is pretty fucked out already, lips plump and slick, looks so pretty. Bäekhyun does a shallow thrust, testing the waters. He softly exhales through his nose when he sees the way Baekhyun's eyes flutter and lose their focus in return. _Oh_ , so that's what they're into. Cool.

He thrusts again, eyes focused on Baekhyun, watching his expression, puppy eyes pleading for more. Bäekhyun can give him more. He grunts as he pushes in and out again, trying to adjust to the situation, loving the submission in Baekhyun's eyes as he grips on his naked thighs, bruising. Looks like he's gonna have Baekhyun prints all over him by the time they're done. The thought excites him, and the next thing he knows his hips snap, gagging Baekhyun and drawing out his most satisfied moan yet. Oh?

"We're kinky."

Bäekhyun mumbles, and before Baekhyun can say anything in return he picks up the pace. One hand keeping Baekhyun in place by the hair, Bäekhyun puts his other hand on Baekhyun's face, cups his cheek and makes him look up, right at his face as he fucks him. They share a moan, Baekhyun's vibrating through Bäekhyun's cock. He gasps, stomach twisting. It's about time.

"Want you to watch me."

Bäekhyun orders, Baekhyun hums around his cock, and then it's too hard to contain himself. Bäekhyun lets go, as Baekhyun had ordered, and starts thrusting frantically into Baekhyun's warm, moist mouth, in a haze as he chases his high. His eyes shut close, he can feel Baekhyun moaning and whining against his cock, so needy for him, taking him so well, his mouth feels perfect.

"Fuck, Baekhyun..."

He moans, Baekhyun moans back, his grip on Bäekhyun's thighs definitely leaving bruises, deep purple bruises. Bäekhyun opens his eyes to the sight of Baekhyun on his knees for him, puppy eyes completely out of focus, his cock going in and out of his swollen lips as he lets himself be fucked so pliantly, so good for Bäekhyun. All for him to enjoy. That's what tips him over.

"Oh Gød, oh fuck, oh Baekhyun!"

Bäekhyun's frantically rutting and moaning Baekhyun's name as he spills down Baekhyun's throat. The grip in Baekhyun's hair making tears run down his flushed cheeks, he fucks his mouth through the orgasm, his own defocused eyes boring into Baekhyun's, both whining and moaning through it.

Bäekhyun releases his grip once the orgasmic high washes off, he sighs, panting as he pulls out of Baekhyun's mouth, hissing at the way Baekhyun sucks his over-sensitive, softening cock clean.

"Shit."

Bäekhyun finally says, Baekhyun still lapping at his cock, can't get enough of him, loving the way Bäekhyun whines for him. He nudges Baekhyun off gently, needs a little break. Understanding, Baekhyun quickly gets off, then pulls down him into his arms for some aftercare, both breathless, chests moving up and down.

"Was it good?"

"Mhm."

Bäekhyun replies. Baekhyun kisses the top of his head and rubs his arms. It's odd how Bäekhyun is completely naked but Baekhyun hasn't taken off a single piece of clothing yet. Bäekhyun doesn't like that.

"Want you naked too. Why are you still dressed?"

Bäekhyun whines, receiving a hoarse chuckle in return.

"You just had the best orgasm of your life and you think you've rested enough to have a go at me?"

Bäekhyun raises his eyebrows, sassy as he lays comfortably in Baekhyun's arms.

"Who said anything about getting a go at you? I just want your clothes off."

Baekhyun repeats his words, mocking his accent, being annoying. Bäekhyun rolls his eyes. He thinks about Baekhyun's words, he really did have the best orgasm of his life. He's never played around so much like that, never felt so turned on by someone, never wanted to obey and please somebody so much. Never had so much fun during sex. He groans, turning his face and mouthing at Baekhyun's neck through the collar of his pijama top.

"Want you naked."

He whines again, rubbing his face on him like a domesticated animal.

"Want more of you. Want you."

Baekhyun hums, his smile sweet and fond as he tilts Bäekhyun's pouty face up, leaning in and pressing their lips together for a soft kiss.

"Catch your breath a little."

He tells Bäekhyun, then kisses him again aimlessly, just for the sake of kissing. Bäekhyun sighs, nods his head, as pliant as he is, always eager to follow orders.

They cuddle on the bed, softly kissing to kill time as they catch their breaths and restore some strength. Finally, Baekhyun pulls away.

"Now comes the part you return the favour."

He says, Bäekhyun's eyes sparkle with interest, icy blue and blood red mixing, painting his planet into his irisis.

"We should get you rid of all these nuisances first."

Bäekhyun mumbles, causing the other to chuckle, a little breathy now that he's getting excited again. The energy reflects on his clone too. Bäekhyun tugs at the hem of Baekhyun's pijama top, unlike his Baekhyun's buttons are already undone, the shirt easier to pull off his head.

"Finally."

Bäekhyun mumbles. Baekhyun has that twisted glint in his eyes again, he smirks, trailing his dainty fingers down his chest, the faint touch giving him goosebumps, his nipples perking up. Bäekhyun watches him with great interest.

"You want everything off, or do you wanna play around the top first?"

Baekhyun teases again, the other rolls his eyes and tugs on Baekhyun's pijama pants.

"Off."

"Sir yes sir."

He lifts up his hips to help Bäekhyun take his pants off, and then he's left with his boxer briefs. Bäekhyun sighs.

"Want you in my mouth."

"Gimme a kiss first."

Bäekhyun places his hands on Baekhyun's sturdy thighs and leans in, pressing his lips against Baekhyun's. They've gotten used to one another quite quickly, the shared desire and the exact same way they like things to be contributing a great lot. It's yet another lazy make out session, with the extra of Bäekhyun gently massaging Baekhyun's thighs and drinking the whines he draws out of him. He pulls away when Baekhyun's thighs strain against his push.

"What's the matter? Feeling a little hot and bothered?"

Bäekhyun teases, his clone rolls his eyes, pouting. Bäekhyun kisses him on his pout.

"Can I suck your cock now?"

He asks politely, Baekhyun's pout quickly disappears and that twisted glint appears in his eyes again.

"Say please."

Baekhyun demands,

"Pretty please."

Bäekhyun says. Baekhyun groans, and Bäekhyun is pleased with the reaction. He presses his palm on the clone's stomach and pushes Baekhyun down on the bed gently. He wonders whether Baekhyun will like seeing him with his mouth stuffed with his cock as much as he liked seeing Baekhyun, and he also wonders whether he can do it like Baekhyun.

_"We're the same."_

The Fantasy Baekhyun inside his head tells him, causing shivers run down Bäekhyun's spine. He sighs, shakes his head, and trails his fingers down Baekhyun's abdomen to the tent inside his boxers. Presses his palm on it, steers it around, drawing out a hiss.

"Can you get yours up too if I made you come?"

"Shit, you want me to come down your throat too?"

"I was thinking more on my face, maybe? I think that'd look hot."

Baekhyun whimpers, pressing his erection against Bäekhyun's palm desperately.

"It'll further delay the sex, but I can. Wanna fuck our face too, not gonna lie."

 _Our_ face. Bäekhyun shakes his head in disbelief, tutting.

"You're really... Something."

Baekhyun only grins, shameless and clearly proud of himself.

"Aren't we the same? So are you."

 _The same_. Bäekhyun scoffs, right. He rubs circles on Baekhyun's crotch with his palm, drawing the attention back to where he wants it to be.

"Your cock, in my mouth. Me wants."

Baekhyun only nods his head, leaning backwards, opening his legs for better access.

"Let's see what you can do."

Bäekhyun takes the challenge. He gets on all fours, and then puts his elbows on the ground, back a little arched, providing a nice view for Baekhyun. He preens when Baekhyun actually wolf-whistles.

"I can't believe almost all the people I slept with were lucky enough to see that view."

He shakes his head, amazed at how good Bäekhyun looks, or maybe his pleasure is more egotistic. Bäekhyun chooses to believe it's the first one.

Baekhyun's eyes are locked on his face an instant the second Bäekhyun nudges his boner with his nose through the layer of fabric. He looks up at Baekhyun coyly, catching his anticipating gaze before turning back to his crotch and mouthing at him, drawing out a moan. Within seconds Baekhyun has his fist inside Bäekhyun's hair, gentle but controlling, similar to Bäekhyun's when their positions were the opposite. The same.

"Mmm, your hair feels nice."

He tells him. Bäekhyun licks his lips before thanking him briefly, and then turning back to licking at Baekhyun's erection from on top of the boxers. Baekhyun sighs.

"That's what you like? Being a fucking tease?"

"Learned from the best."

Bäekhyun replies, grinning. He can imagine Baekhyun rolling his eyes. He presses one final kiss on Baekhyun's boxer tent, and then he's pulling away, hooking his fingers on the underwear's waistband. He tugs at it, lets it smack against Baekhyun's skin gently, then does it once more. Baekhyun groans.

"Come on..."

His whine makes Bäekhyun chuckle, and then he's giving in, pulling Baekhyun's boxers down his legs and gently throwing it down the bed on top of the pile of the rest of Baekhyun's clothes. Bäekhyun has noticed that while he carefully placed Baekhyun's clothing on one place where they can be easily collected after the intercourse, his clothes are all over the room, Baekhyun had just carelessly flung them. Because where Bäekhyun comes from, sex is serious business, and once you're done you have to get back to training; in here, it's just fun.

"What are you thinking about?"

Baekhyun asks, pulling Bäekhyun back into the moment. The clone shrugs.

"Sex."

"Cool. How about instead of thinking about it, you get down to it?"

Baekhyun is cute when he's annoyed. Bäekhyun plans kisses on his inner thighs apologetically, smiling against his skin when Baekhyun's fingers caress his hair, sighing as Bäekhyun keeps it up.

"Can I mark you too?"

Bäekhyun asks, looking up again in his puppy eyes. Baekhyun takes a good look at him, his face, his features, his swollen red lips. Then he nods.

"I'd love to see you do it."

He fondles Baekhyun's hair, gentle touch sending shivers down the clone's spine. Bäekhyun gets down to business right away. He kisses Baekhyun's thighs first, thinking about Baekhyun's lips on his neck, about what he did to make him feel so good, about what he likes -- what _they_ like.

He starts lapping at the slightly pinkish places he's been kissing, and Baekhyun starts sighing, whimpering. Oh? He's sensitive here, then? Bäekhyun tilts his face and catches Baekhyun's gaze, it's the same submissive puppy eyes he had while getting his face fucked. He licks an experimental stripe, pressing his tongue flat. Baekhyun responds with a moan. Oh he's definitely sensitive there. Good to know, Bäekhyun notes.

"Feels good?"

He asks, Baekhyun nods, breath hitching, his touch on Bäekhyun's hair is stronger now, presses harder into his scalp as he runs his fingers through the silver strands.

"Yeah..."

Good to know, good to know. Bäekhyun keeps the eye contact as he licks along, and then presses his teeth. Then he's sucking the skin into his mouth, not too hard but just right. He nips at it too, and Baekhyun is gripping on his hair, tugging on his roots, groaning. And Bäekhyun's groan mixes in with his right then, unexpectedly. So getting his hair pulled feels good? They're into that, huh. He still has so much to learn.

After a second or two Baekhyun has a deep purple hickey sucked into his inner thigh. Bäekhyun looks at him to seek his approval again, like a child presenting his pasta art to his teacher.

"This okay?"

Baekhyun nods, caressing his hair again, and then his cheeks.

"You're doing amazing sweetie."

He teases, grinning at his own joke. Bäekhyun rolls his eyes. Baekhyun's fingers trail further down the clone's unamused face, and then they rest on his lips, pressing. Bäekhyun gets the message. He's looking into Baekhyun's eyes as he opens his mouth and takes his middle and index finger in, gives them an experimental suck.

"Yeah... Like that..."

Baekhyun nods, presses the pads of his fingers on Bäekhyun's tongue. He wants more, Bäekhyun can give him more. Bäekhyun swirls his tongue around them, clicks his tongue, and then sucks them in, hollowing his cheeks. It's good practice, and he likes the way Baekhyun groans, annoyed but also kind of into it. Bäekhyun hums around them, licks along the length before Baekhyun yanks them out of his mouth. Thankfully his nails are neatly trimmed.

"God, suck my fucking cock already."

Baekhyun groans, and then he's tugging on Bäekhyun's hair hard, leveling his face with his wet, throbbing cock, the exact replicant of Bäekhyun's own. Kind of fucked up, but kind of hot. In a fucked up way. Cool.

Baekhyun thrusts into empty air, his cock rubbing against Bäekhyun's face that he's steadily holding down, no more playing around it seems. Besides, Bäekhyun's really into this manhandling, that kind of explains Baekhyun's 'fuck my face, use me' urges. The hot erection pressing against his skin makes Bäekhyun's mouth water, he groans.

"Ask fucking nicely."

He says, gritting his teeth. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, pulling at his hair.

"Pretty fucking please."

He tugs on Bäekhyun's hair harder, forcing him onto his cock, and Bäekhyun doesn't remember being so turned on before. This whole being forced into submitting thing is getting him really excited, Baekhyun's sexual preferences seriously growing on him.

Bäekhyun opens his mouth and takes in Baekhyun all the way, and then Baekhyun is almost growling.

"Oh my fucking God, fucking Hell!"

He curses, eyes closed shut and head thrown back as he moans through the rush of pleasure, Bäekhyun noses at his pubic area as he waits for him to get back to his senses.

"Jesus..."

Baekhyun finally says, breathless as he looks down, at his clone who has his cock down his throat. He gets it, he really gets what Bäekhyun had meant when he said that Baekhyun had to see it himself. Bäekhyun looks up, and their eyes meet; they're thinking the same thing again. _That's how far it goes._

"We're seriously so hot. Like, honestly, we really might be made to have cock down our throats."

Bäekhyun has to laugh. The vibrations ring through Baekhyun's boner as the other pulls off to get some air. His coughing accompanies Baekhyun's moan, it's an odd harmony.

Bäekhyun licks his lips before taking Baekhyun's tip inside his mouth. He wraps a hand around the shaft, but instead of jerking him, he just keeps it still. Baekhyun sighs. Bäekhyun sucks on the tip, it's much pinker than his own, but Baekhyun is generally much pinker in areas where Bäekhyun is rather red-ish. He laps at the precome as it pulses out, Baekhyun tastes nice. He has this weird, artificial cherry flavour on him, though, and Bäekhyun can't really tell what it is. They don't own anything cherry flavoured. Quite odd.

Bäekhyun slides his hand down to Baekhyun's balls, playing with them as he sinks further down the cock, licking and swirling his tongue along the shaft. Unable to stop himself, Baekhyun suddenly thrusts into his mouth, and Bäekhyun moans so loud he has to pull the cock out.

"What the fuck, this feels so good?"

"I fucking told you, why do you never believe me? I seriously know how you like it."

Bäekhyun blushes at the final sentence. This whole intercourse session is really just another moment of Baekhyun answering his questions. He figures this is their relationship dynamic. Baekhyun senses the arousal, his eyebrows shoot up.

"Yeah? You liked that, didn't you? Been having sex dreams about me? Mmm, wanna know all the details."

Baekhyun teases him, massaging his scalp with his fingers, Bäekhyun sighs.

"Can you finish yourself off by fucking ny mouth? I think I liked that a lot more."

Baekhyun snorts, shaking his head.

"Of course you do. Always ready to take then give."

"Don't make me bite your cock, I will."

"What? We're the same, I'm just like you on this one."

That fucking sentence again, Bäekhyun groans.

"Gød, I've been losing sleep over this for days. Why didn't you tell me you wanted me too? How can you fucking sleep at night?"

Baekhyun taps on Bäekhyun's lips with the tip of his cock, smearing precome on them. Bäekhyun licks it clean, and opens his mouth for more, but his desire for cock hasn't loosened his frown. Baekhyun laughs.

"I have two hands of my own, dumbas. Unlike you, when I have sexual thoughts, I fuck myself through them."

Bäekhyun frowns, pulling back a little.

"Wait... So you just... Touch yourself when you're horny? You can do that?"

Baekhyun stares at him blankly for a good thirty seconds.

"Are you telling me you never fucking touched yourself?"

Bäekhyun blinks.

"Not really, no."

He thinks about it, feels the need to clarify under Baekhyun's scandalous stare.

"I mean I jerk myself off during sex sometimes, if that counts. But yeah, that's about it."

Baekhyun gasps, dramatic, puts his hand on his chest like Bäekhyun just offended his great ancestors.

"How have you lived like this?"

"With a literal war right under my nose, so I didn't really have sexy alone time."

"Right..."

Baekhyun replies awkwardly. He tries to think of a way to change the topic, but then he feels Bäekhyun's lips press against the tip of his cock. That'll do.

"You had time to suck cock, though."

Bäekhyun grins, happily letting Baekhyun guide him towards the erection again.

"It was more of a hobby."

Baekhyun cracks up, making Bäekhyun smile too. He tuts his head, shoulders still shaking.

"I should teach you how to do that too sometime. I know just how you'll like it too."

Bäekhyun groans, triggered by the wording, making the other one chuckle again. Then Baekhyun's gaze changes again.

"Did people come to you when they wanted a blowjob?"

Bäekhyun nods, reminiscing. Of the bunks and his friends and his own desires, using sex as nothing more than a coping mechanism, a stress-reliever.

"I did have my admirers, they'd line up to choose between one of them when we had some free time to rest and I was down to fuck."

Baekhyun smirks, brushes Bäekhyun's hair back.

"Yeah? No wonder. It'd be a shame not to have such a pretty face on your cock. So eager to please, so cute when he moans. That explains your lack of gagging, were you a sweet cockslut back in military camp too? Did them what you did to me?"

Bäekhyun grips on Baekhyun's thighs, moaning and leaning into his touch, losing his breath against his words.

"No. I'm only so good for you."

Baekhyun sighs, nods.

"Yeah, yeah you are."

Bäekhyun opens his mouth again, takes Baekhyun in, licking at him gently but otherwise not moving. Looks up at him expectantly, and oh, Baekhyun gets it.

"Gonna be good for me? Stand still while I fuck your pretty face?"

Bäekhyun nods, a jolt of arousal rocks through his body like a lightning bolt. This must be part of Baekhyun's boner revival ritual.

"So gorgeous, my own face sucking on my cock. That's so fucking hot. You like it when you look up and see your own face too?"

Bäekhyun nods, they're very egoistic for being so turned on by themselves, but that's what makes them so compatible. Being the same person, DNA and all.

"Gonna have my eyes on you when I fuck your pretty little mouth, want your eyes on me too. Want you to see my cock going in and out of your mouth, want you to watch me fuck you."

"Yes!"

Bäekhyun moans, and Baekhyun is very pleased with the reaction. Without any more delay he tugs on Bäekhyun's hair again and sinks him down on his cock, loving the way his eyes get glossy as he submits. And then Baekhyun is moving his hips, thrusting them up into his clone's mouth and then back down, his free hand steady on the bed to support his weight.

He's not as shy as Bäekhyun is on the rutting, very confident on the contrary. He's chasing his release in no time, fast and rough, filling his mouth to the brim and occasionally brushing past his throat. Bäekhyun moans through the whole ride, gripping on the side of Baekhyun's ass, bruising him. His tears have ran down his face as well, an exact parallel of Baekhyun, saliva mixing with the precome and dripping down his chin.

Bäekhyun's mouth feels so good that Baekhyun almost pulling out before climaxing, but he doesn't. Pulling on Bäekhyun's hair, Baekhyun pulls him off, and holds the base of his cock for support as he sits on his ass and paints Bäekhyun's face with his come. It is one hell of a sight to see, to experience. His cock pulsing all over his scar, and into his open mouth, and on his cheeks and all over his lips, dripping down his chin and some ending on his hands on the mattress.

"If your orgasm face was your idea of getting me back in the game I think it's working."

Bäekhyun says in his hoarse voice, the same exact tone of Baekhyun's a couple of minutes ago. If Bäekhyun looks like that, moans and screams like that while climaxing too, that's just really sexy of him. Baekhyun is coming down from his high, he groans at Bäekhyun's words.

"Focused on you the whole time. So pretty, had me come in one minute."

Bäekhyun groans back, making Baekhyun grin. This reminds him a very important question he should ask.

"How do I look?"

"You have to see it for yourself."

Bäekhyun grins at the reply. He licks the come on his lips clean before hitting Baekhyun with his own words.

"That's a promise then?"

Baekhyun cracks up. He's still very much breathless, so he ends up wheezing very soon, and Bäekhyun just watches him, amused.

"Yeah. For another time."

Bäekhyun nods, wiping some come off his face and sucking his finger clean.

"I'll remind you. Also you taste nice."

"Thanks, we taste the same."

"Gëë, I wonder why."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, and then watches with his dark stare as Bäekhyun cleans most of the come off his face with his fingers and licks them clean.

"I should clean you up, do you have any wipes around here, by any chance?"

Bäekhyun reaches into the bedside drawer and gives Baekhyun a pack of wet wipes. Then stays still as Baekhyun wipes him clean, and then himself.

"Now,"

He breathes, crumpling the wipes and giving them back to his clone, who simply puts them back on top of the drawer.

"I need you to go grab the lube from my bed since I'm assuming you don't have any in here."

"Why do you need the lube for?"

Baekhyun is frowning again, looking at him weirdly. Oh, they're having another one of those cultural differences moments.

"You people go at it fucking dry or do you magically self-lubricate like furries do or something?"

Bäekhyun rolls his eyes so hard he gives himself a small concussion and has to take a moment to recover from it.

"Okay. I'm assuming you're talking about what we use to get our arses slick, and to answer your question we use moisturizers."

"Huh."

Baekhyun only says in return, surprised, trying to figure out the how so.

"We're well stocked on the medical supplies, like creams and stuff. That's what we use, intensive moisturizers, sometimes balms or ointment salves too. Whichever we have nearby."

"So like... Vaseline. Or Bepanthol."

"Pretty much."

Baekhyun is quiet as he takes it all in.

"Your people are pretty hardcore."

Bäekhyun shrugs in reply. He doesn't really have anything to compare, but if he compares the way Baekhyun fucked him to anything else he did there, he can safely say Baekhyun's people are the hardcore ones. Though he keeps the thoughts to himself.

"Where's your lube?"

He changes the topic, Baekhyun sits up properly, legs crossed, rests his arms on them.

"On my bed, you'll see it immediately, I was masturbating before your obnoxious moans interrupted me."

"Yet you think they're hot."

"They actually turned me on before I thought that maybe you were in pain or something. Got me worried."

Bäekhyun tilts his head to the side.

"So you just stopped and came here? Wasn't it uncomfortable?"

Baekhyun shrugs.

"Not really. Shoved a plug up my ass so that I can carry on where I left."

And there it is, Bäekhyun's puzzled expression. Baekhyun clenches his fists to stop himself from doing a facepalm.

"Please don't tell me you don't know what a buttplug is."

"Nope."

Bäekhyun replies, popping the 'p'.

"You guys didn't have any sex toys back in Warville?"

"XËXØ. And no, what the fuck, you guys have sex toys? That doesn't sound very child-friendly..."

"Bäekhyun what the fuck no, sex toys are not for children. They're for adults."

Bäekhyun throws his arms up, he's so frustrated, what the fuck Earth people!?

"You fucking grown ass adults play with fucking toys? What the fuck to you!"

Baekhyun takes in a deep breath, trying to keep calm. It's okay, he tells himself, he's from a parallel universe. It's fucking okay.

"Look, just -- let me show you, okay?"

Bäekhyun nods, sits and waits like the good boy he is. And then Baekhyun lies down, opens his legs wide and lifts his hips up a little. Oh? There's something inside his ass.

"This is a butt plug."

He states.

"Take it out for me, will you?"

Bäekhyun reaches between Baekhyun's legs, loving the way Baekhyun shakes when his fingers brush against his skin, and then grabs the round, silicone edge of the thing.

"Do I just... Pull it out? Like no prep or whatever?"

"Bäek, the plug is the prep."

"Oh."

He tugs on it curiously, and Baekhyun hisses.

"How deep does this go?"

"If you're so curious I can open you up and shove it up your ass."

Bäekhyun abruptly moans, causing Baekhyun to chuckle in return, so pleased with himself when he successfully messes with the other one. When Bäekhyun tugs at the plug again it is Baekhyun who moans, and his clone grins in victory.

"I liked this thing. Do you have any more?"

"I'll show them to you later. Stop fucking teasing me."

Bäekhyun kisses the clone's legs softly to apologize, and then carefully takes out the plug. It's wet and slick and smells like cherry. Cherry...

"So that's why your cock tasted like cherry."

Baekhyun grins sheepishly.

"It's the lube. Cherry flavoured."

Bäekhyun stares at Baekhyun's hole, loose and wet, gaping. He curiously sticks two fingers inside, and then the third, Baekhyun whines.

"Darling, please, please go get the lube... Want you so much, but please..."

Bäekhyun sighs.

"You're pretty when you beg."

"So are you."

He crawls on top of Baekhyun, holding himself up on his arms, then leans in to brush his lips against the other's, whining when Baekhyun sighs against his lips. Gives him a few pecks.

"I'll be back in a minute."

He says, and leaves Baekhyun to rest on his bed.

Bäekhyun comes back with the lube about exactly a minute later. He climbs on the bed and puts the lube in front of Baekhyun like a dog fetching his owner his favourite toy, sits on his ass and waits for him to say something.

"Can you finger me? I think I want them back inside."

Baekhyun says, Bäekhyun nods. He opens the cap of the bottle and squirts some lube on his fingers, plays with it, feels it up.

"It's kind of cold."

He comments, Baekhyun nods.

"Warm it up a little for me, pretty please."

Bäekhyun's cheeks are growing red again, and not because of having his mouth throughoutly fucked only a few minutes ago.

"Okay darling."

He replies, Baekhyun laughs.

"It sounds cuter when you say it."

"We literally sound the same."

Bäekhyun replies. He's focused on the lube now, smells it, tastes it. Huh.

"I'm still a bit sensitive so dont go too far, just loosen me up a little,"

"You're already loose, Baekhyun."

"Just do it."

Bäekhyun rolls his eyes, but decides not to push it. He kneels between Baekhyun's legs and carefully inserts two fingers into Baekhyun's hole.

"God damn, Bäekhyun..."

Baekhyun whines, Bäekhyun cups his face and rubs his cheek gently.

"You're so pretty, even prettier than I am."

"Lies, you're the prettier one."

Bäekhyun chuckles, he leans down again to give Baekhyun another kiss, and the other eagerly opens up for him. Kissing back softly, occasionally lapping at his bottom lip as Bäekhyun slowly scissors him, gasping and whining against the redder lips.

"Add another finger now darling, wanna be nice and loose for you."

Bäekhyun grins, licks past Baekhyun's lips as he does as he's told.

"Gonna sit on my soft cock? That's your master plan?"

Baekhyun takes a couple of moments to moan out his pleasure, rocking against Bäekhyun's fingers in a gentle rhythm.

"Gonna warm your cock, get it so hard you're gonna be surprised."

Bäekhyun moans, already aroused. They make out for a while until Bäekhyun is ready to speak again.

"And for your own boner?"

Baekhyun sucks on his tongue before answering, loves the way Bäekhyun whimpers. This is a very poor way of keeping up the conversation but does it really matter?

"You have a hole of your own, and not loose at all too, I'm assuming, since this is the first time you're getting any action ever since you came here."

Bäekhyun pulls away a little, an eyebrow cocked, challenging Baekhyun's claims.

"You think prepping me will make you hard?"

"It's making you hard, isn't it?"

Baekhyun reaches between them and grabs Bäekhyun's cock gently. It really is growing harder, though slow, but it is. He pouts, defeated. Baekhyun kisses it away.

After some kissing and fingering, Baekhyun pulls away.

"Okay, I think this is enough prepping. Go lean your back on the bedpost, wanna sit on your lap. And cuddle."

Bäekhyun coos, mocking him, his clone seems indifferent to the clownery though. Probably more than used to Bäekhyun's tsundere antics by now.

So Bäekhyun does as he's told. Gets off of his clone and sits against the bedpost. Soon after Baekhyun crawls onto his lap, and slides his soft cock inside his ass. They hiss at the sensation, then Baekhyun is leaning his head against Bäekhyun's shoulder, resting. Bäekhyun hums.

"Feels good."

"Yeah?"

Bäekhyun nods. He caresses Baekhyun's hair and back for a while, can feel his cock slowly swelling, engulfed by Baekhyun's heat.

"Huh, it is working."

"Told you so."

Baekhyun replies, the other can hear the grin in his voice. He wants to reply with a snide remark, but can't think of one.

"Wanna kiss you."

Bäekhyun says instead. So Baekhyun leans up, and kisses him.

Kissing Baekhyun has felt like a whole new world, like all this time Bäekhyun hadn't been kissing but rather just pressing mouths. They don't have such intimacy in XËXØ, and he knows for a fact that no one else can share the intimacy Baekhyun and Bäekhyun have with one another. Again, kind of hot, kind of fucked up. Maybe that's what they are too, a little bit of both. It's good to know that Baekhyun is also completely on board with this, maybe even more than Bäekhyun himself.

When Bäekhyun's cock has swelled enough to stuff Baekhyun's hole, the tempo of their lazy make out session distorts. Baekhyun starts moaning, kisses growing sloppier and mixing in with whimpers.

"Fuck, you're filling me up so good right now, like, just right."

Bäekhyun hums, holding Baekhyun's face in his hand and kissing him again. The other sighs, he holds onto Bäekhyun's shoulders and begins grinding on his cock in a slow rhythm, not to really gain anything from it but just because he feels like it. Bäekhyun sighs, he watches the other biting down a grin as he circles his hips.

"You look so happy, I want some of that too."

"What, having your cock snug up my ass is not good enough for you?"

Bäekhyun rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time, it's really a wonder they get along, considering just how annoying they both are. He presses a palm on Baekhyun's face and pushes him gently.

"Your arse is great, and I'm sure I'll jump on the opportunity to fuck it throughoutly some other time, but now I want you to take care of me."

Bäekhyun whines. The other grins in reply, gives him a lingering kiss.

"You're cute when you openly express yourself. You don't do that often."

"So you're saying I'm not usually cute?"

"Shut up..."

Baekhyun says, also rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time. He gets off of Bäekhyun's erecting cock and then off his lap, moving farther away to the other end of the bed and tugging at Bäekhyun's ankle.

"Lie down, let's get you ready for this monster."

"You know we literally, like literally literally, have the same thing right? I know it's no monster."

Baekhyun sighs dramatically, tutting.

"I get off thinking about fucking my own face, Bäekkie, cut me some slack if I want to exaggerate on my size. I like me."

Bäekhyun laughs. His cheeks grow redder as he reaches his hand up to Baekhyun's face, caresses his cheek gently, fondly.

"I like me too."

He confesses, shy. Baekhyun coos, sighing and pursing his lips, dramatic as always.

"Damn it, you really are the cuter one."

"We're the fucking same."

Bäekhyun groans, throaty and annoyed. Makes the other one laugh, he leans in and presses his lips against the clone's, peppering kisses, can't get enough. But he eventually draws back when Bäekhyun whines, nudging him with his knees.

"Fuck me, please, just please."

Baekhyun nods. 

"Just a sec."

He looks around the bed for his plug, and then stuffs it back in, sighing in relief when he's full again, nods his head, content. Bäekhyun shakes his head in disbelief, and Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at him.

"Shut up. I don't like it when I'm loose and empty.

"Fair enough. Now get me loose too."

"So demanding."

Baekhyun whispers under his breath, more to himself than to the clone. Bäekhyun hears it anyway.

"You have a lot of scars."

Baekhyun mumbles again, his fingers tracing along Bäekhyun's abdomen, caressing the scars with his thumb gently. Bäekhyun hums, closes his eyes and leans into Baekhyun's touch.

"I have very poor defense skills."

Baekhyun's fingers trace down his pubic area to the base of his cock, touches faintly, trailing them up the shaft and back down.

"You should tell me their stories sometime."

He wraps his fist around it, holding it like a joysticks and thumbing at the tip, playing with the precome.

"I will."

Bäekhyun promises, Baekhyun knows he'll stand by it. With his other hand Baekhyun urges the clone to open his legs wider, and then takes a moment to appreciate the view.

"It's really a wonder our hookups just moved on with their lives after having a taste of something this good."

"Speak for yourself."

Baekhyun gasps, shocked, humiliated, disrespected, dramatic. Bäekhyun finally cracks up, presses his palms on his eyes as his body shakes with the laughter, giggle after giggle. It takes a while for it to die down, and when he peeks at Baekhyun between his fingers he sees him smiling.

"Can I ask for something?"

Bäekhyun says, picking his torso up and supporting his weight on his elbows. Baekhyun nods, still smiling, caressing Bäekhyun's thighs casually.

"Remember when you first showed me porn?"

Baekhyun nods again, oh he remembers. They were watching a movie together, and there was a sex scene. It was very mild, but it truly shocked Bäekhyun, because people just go at it for the movie, like these actors just fuck? And then Baekhyun had to explain to him how the scenes are shot and that the actors don't actually fuck, no, only the actors in pornographic films actually fuck. And then of course Bäekhyun was curious, and of course Baekhyun logged into his PornHub account and taught him what it is and how to use it.

"You really almost convinced me to sit down and watch porn with you, and mind you I was already having sexual dreams about you back then."

Bäekhyun copies the clone's dramatic, scandalized gasping and of course it is an exact replicant.

"Pervert."

He exclaims. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, bites Bäekhyun's thighs in annoyance.

"Whatever. What about the porn?"

Bäekhyun's looking at him coyly again, and Baekhyun has to sigh. He hunches his back and puts his face between Bäekhyun's knees, occasionally squeezing from the sides with his arms.

"Bäekhyun, just tell me."

The clone nods. Baekhyun hasn't betrayed his trust thus far, and they appear to have the exact same sexual desires so why not give it a go.

"In that video this one guy had like... His tongue up this other guy's ass. Like, I don't know if you ever slept with girls but it was like eating pussy. But it was his ass."

"And?"

"And..."

Bäekhyun's cheeks grow red again, he looks away for a second, then licks his lips. If he's into it, then Baekhyun probably is as well. He won't judge.

"It was kind of hot."

Baekhyun's eyes are focused on him now, hooded, heavy. He smirks.

"You want me to eat your ass, darling?"

Bäekhyun nods.

"I do."

Baekhyun loudly smooches on Bäekhyun's thigh before pulling away, he pats on the clone's knee.

"Incredible idea. I'm just not sure if I should get you on all fours or do it with your back on the bed."

He contemplates on it for a second, serious, then hums.

"I guess I'm gonna have to sacrifice watching your face to do it the way you'll like it more."

"Some noble man you are."

Bäekhyun coos, Baekhyun slaps his thigh again.

"You talk too much. Turn around."

"Says the chatterbox."

Bäekhyun says as he turns, arching his back and lifting his hips up, lying his torso comfortably on the bed. Baekhyun's mouth goes dry as he takes in the sight.

"You're... a lot more flexible."

He comments, a little choked. Bäekhyun hums in return, shrugging like it's no big deal. Baekhyun sighs.

"God, you look so hot..."

Bäekhyun is about to reply with a token snide reply when the breath he exhaled to speak comes out in a needy whine as Baekhyun's hands lightly caress up his legs to his ass, giving him goosebumps immediately.

"Mmm, yes, yes please. Want more."

He says, opening his legs wider, closing his eyes and sighing in relief.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm."

Baekhyun carries on, gently touching and occasionally softly thumbing at his exposed, sensitive skin. It's doing an amazing job getting him aroused, his erection revival plan working perfectly. Baekhyun's pretty proud of himself.

Baekhyun places both of his hands on Bäekhyun's asscheeks, and then squeezes. Gently first, and releasing. Bäekhyun sighs, content, shakes his ass to signal that he wants more. Baekhyun smiles, squeezing again, and then again, and then he's playing with the clone's cheeks.

"You should touch me more often."

Bäekhyun says, and the other one nods, he completely agrees.

"You should too. Maybe we should become like... A thing."

Bäekhyun turns his head, trying to see Baekhyun, his neck strains a bit but he can handle the pain. He's handled worse.

"A thing?"

"A thing."

Baekhyun agrees, he leans in and presses a kiss on Bäekhyun's soft, squishy ass.

"Wouldn't that be weird? We're the same person after all."

"But we are different in some ways, aren't we? Like our past, for example."

Bäekhyun keeps quiet for a while and just enjoys Baekhyun massaging his ass. And Baekhyun focuses on the ass too, occasionally pulling his cheeks apart to appreciate Bäekhyun's tight hole.

"We're already fucking, mind you. And we don't think that's weird."

Bäekhyun contemplates it, then decides to think about it later. He wants to get dicked down and that's all he wants to focus on right now.

"Right. Talking about fucking, can we get to it and do the talking later? It's getting fucking late."

Baekhyun takes a quick look at the clock and he's surprised to see that it's almost two am. He has to work tomorrow. Shit. He groans.

"Time flies by when you're fucking yourself."

"Sure..."

Bäekhyun replies, sarcastic as always. He yelps when Baekhyun bites his ass, it feels good, but catches him off-guard. And then Baekhyun is biting and kissing his cheeks some more, the pattern is completely random and Bäekhyun never truly knows when he's going to get bit. It keeps on catching him off-guard until he's a whining mess, gripping on the bed sheets.

Baekhyun's lips draw closer and closer towards Bäekhyun's hole, peppering kisses, nibbling. And then his tongue is out, hot against Bäekhyun's sensitive skin, lapping around the hole. Bäekhyun is so sexually frustrated he can cry, why is his clone such a fucking tease, it's not fair.

Just as Bäekhyun's about to open his mouth to protest, Baekhyun's tongue makes contact with his hole, making him moan instead, loud and throaty. He's so turned on, he pushes his ass out towards Baekhyun, he wants more, much, much more. 

Baekhyun easily complies. Closes his eyes and spreads Bäekhyun's cheeks with his steady grip, thumb brushing against the sensitive skin inbetween. He presses his tongue flat against the other one's hole and licks a long stripe, putting in some pressure.

"Oh my fucking Gød!"

Baekhyun groans against Bäekhyun's ass, turned on by the way he moans, curses, by the way he openly express just how much he's enjoying it. He laps at the area between Bäekhyun's balls and hole, licks up, then licks against his hole again, mouth watering and his grip on Bäekhyun's cheeks growing stronger.

"Oh fuck, oh Jüdas, Baekhyun, oh my Gød!"

"Yeah?"

Baekhyun pulls away, Bäekhyun's reactions having him losing his breath.

"Yeah, darling? You liked that? Tell me, God, please tell me."

"Yes, Baekhyun-ah, yes... Keep going, please, give me more. Want you to tongue fuck me."

Baekhyun groans again, gripping on Bäekhyun's ass for good now. He bites him again, harder this time, loves the way Bäekhyun moans.

Baekhyun gets back to business. He licks and laps at Bäekhyun's hole for a good while, drinking in his moans and whines, cock swelling gradually. He prods at his entrance with his tongue, noses at him. And then he's breaking through the ring of muscles, slowly slides his tongue inside. Bäekhyun is so close to crying it's becoming a joke.

"Baekhyun... Baekhyun I-- oh my Gød, oh my fucking Gød... Yes, Baekhyun, fuck, yes!"

Baekhyun has to pulls away and muffle a giggle into the clone's skin.

"You're so sensitive it's crazy. I'm not even doing anything yet."

Bäekhyun huffs in response, he's already panting.

"You must be so too. How was your first time getting your asshole sucked, dumbass?"

Baekhyun takes a quick moment to think.

"Freshman year at uni. Felt so good I cried and came untouched."

"And you have the audacity to laugh at me for getting excited."

Baekhyun chuckles again, presses apologetic kisses on the supple flesh of Bäekhyun's ass. His kisses slowly grow mouthy, lapping and sucking at the skin, and then his lips are on Bäekhyun's hole again. He licks, he sucks and he presses kisses, making the clone moan and whimper like there's no tomorrow. Soon enough his tongue is pushed inside again, and then he's mouthfucking Bäekhyun's tight heat, grip leaving bruises on his cheeks as he tries to hold him down, keep him from thrashing.

After what feels like an eternity Baekhyun pulls away and stares at the mess he's made. Bäekhyun's skin tends to turn red instead of pink, and his hole is very red and slightly loose, slick with Baekhyun's saliva.

"You're done? So soon?"

Bäekhyun whines, Baekhyun chuckles again, peppering kisses on his cheeks, and then playfully spanking them.

"Not at all. Just gonna get some lube so that I can finger you too."

Bäekhyun sighs, very pleased with the idea. He presses his torso on the bed and does the cat stretch, some bones snap, side effects of this universe, he assumes. Baekhyun uncaps the lube and pours some on his fingers, then spreads it on Bäekhyun's hole without warming it, thinking he could use some cooling. Bäekhyun hisses at the sensation, then he's holding onto the sheets again, eyes closed, ready to focus on Baekhyun and Baekhyun only.

When Baekhyun adjusts his position, his solid erection rubs against Bäekhyun's thighs.

"Holy shit, you're already hard?"

Baekhyun spanks him again, presses the pad of his index finger against his hole then pushes the digit in easily along with a generous amount of lube. Bäekhyun hums, very happy to be filled.

"What can I say, you're so fucking hot."

Baekhyun replies before diving in between Bäekhyun's cheeks again, pushing his legs to get him spread as wide as he comfortably can. The second his tongue starts licking around the rim Bäekhyun is moaning again, Baekhyun rewards him with sloppy kisses.

Baekhyun takes his finger out and squirts some more lube on it before pushing it back in. He plants kisses on Bäekhyun's ass for a while as he just fingers him, and then he leans in, licks at his rim for a while before pushing his tongue inside as well.

"Oh... Yes, yes!"

Bäekhyun moans, he can't believe he's spent his entire life not getting his ass eaten. It's such a waste of time, Bäekhyun thinks, because this is great. He can even beg for more. What if he does beg for more, though. He's sure the clone would like it.

"Baekhyun-ah,"

The other one replies with a hum, his mouth is quite busy.

"Want more. Put another finger in me please, please Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun groans, so easily affected by his clone. He pulls away very briefly to lube his fingers again, it's not easy to keep the slick when he's licking it away constantly. Then his middle finger is pushed inside all the way to the knuckle, Bäekhyun sighs.

"Yes. And your mouth too, I want you. Please."

Who knew Bäekhyun begging would be such a huge turn on? Baekhyun didn't for one. He pliantly complies, kissing and sucking and licking at Bäekhyun's rim again, then pushing his tongue inside. He's a little too tight for two fingers and a tongue, but he's so nicely stuffed neither of them bothers to mind. Baekhyun starts scissoring him open and lapping at him occasionally, without a pattern again, keeping the surprise factor.

When Baekhyun's third finger makes its entrance Bäekhyun is already leaking and Baekhyun is fully hard. This is a great collaboration. He keeps eating Bäekhyun out until he's satisfied with just how loose he is, then all of a sudden he pulls everything away, leaving Bäekhyun all loose and wet and empty.

"What the fuck..."

Bäekhyun whines, his walls clenching around nothing, lips forming a pout. Baekhyun's hands run along his legs again, soothing him.

"Doesn't feel good to be loose and empty now, does it?"

"Seriously? This is because I mocked your ass plug?"

Baekhyun chuckles, he mildly lubes his cock, tugs at it a little, feels it. Yep, exactly the same as Bäekhyun's.

"You wanna go like this or you want me to flip you over?"

Bäekhyun stretches again, Baekhyun grabs his ass and positions himself behind him, rubbing his cock against his casually.

"Fuck me like this and if you're good enough to have me limping then you can flip me around."

Baekhyun barks out a laugh, kind of turned on by the talk but also getting kind of competitive. He pushes two fingers inside Bäekhyun's hole again, teasing, pushing them in and back out faintly, tugging at his rim. Bäekhyun whimpers, already losing balance.

"Are you challenging me, darling?"

Baekhyun asks, keeping up the tortuous fingering, he has Bäekhyun gripping the sheets.

"Yes, yes I am."

Bäekhyun grits through his teeth. The other starts fondling inside his walls, nudging and poking around, being his usual annoying self.

"Challenge accepted, then."

He takes his fingers out and positions his cock against Bäekhyun's hole, presses his open palm against the bottom of his spine to hold him in place. With his legs spread so wide for the past few minutes Baekhyun knows the other one can't stand very long, but then again he's pretty athletic so who knows.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Baekhyun shakes his head, presses the tip against Bäekhyun's hole only to tease him. Rubbing against his his heat and occasionally catching on his rim. Bäekhyun groans in protest, tries to thrash but Baekhyun keeps him still with the hand on his face.

"Like it better when you beg. Try again now, say it nicely."

"Make me, dumbass."

Baekhyun shrugs, pulls away from Bäekhyun and then his index finger is back, nudging and poking, playing with the lube inside. Other fingers come and go occasionally, teasing, not enough to fill him, not really fingering, just poking. Bäekhyun groans, Baekhyun rubs his slick cock against his sensitive inner thighs, making him whine.

"Baekhyun-ah, please, please stop teasing, please."

He whines again, pressing himself deeper into the mattress, trying to rub against Baekhyun but getting efficiently dodged.

"Please, want your cock inside me. Want you to fill me up, stuff me so good, please."

He tries to thrash again, Baekhyun tuts. He positions himself against his hole again, but the tip only rubs against his rim, smearing precome.

"Baekhyun-ah, please, please. Baekhyunnie, please, fuck me, please. Give it to me, I'll be good, I promise, Baekhyun-ah. Please just put your cock in me."

His desperation entertains Baekhyun. He slides the tip in, loves the way Bäekhyun moans, like he did when he had his dirty thoughts, open and free, filling the whole room with his voice. As much as he's trying to contain himself, Baekhyun ends up moaning too. Bäekhyun's hole wraps around his tip so well, like it was made just for him.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

Baekhyun hums, he's listening. All ears.

"Please, I want it so bad, please stop teasing me."

"Yeah? How bad do you want it darling?"

Baekhyun moves his hips, slightly fucking Bäekhyun with just the tip, driving him feral.

"Gød, I'm going to fucking cry. So bad, I want it so bad Baekhyun-ah. Want you burried so deep in my ass your cock will get imprinted, want you all the way in. Give me the whole thing, Baekhyun, please. Stuff me up, I'll be so good for you. You're gonna love it, you're gonna love my ass so much."

Bäekhyun has stopped thinking about what he's going to say and has started to just voice the thoughts as they come to him, no filter, no brains. Because it appears so that his sarcasm won't get him dicked down anytime soon.

And his tactic works too, because soon enough Baekhyun slides home with one full thrust, pushing all the way in and completely stuffing the clone with his cock. He's exactly the size for him, fits him just right like a puzzle piece. Their moans harmonize again, the same note and the same tone, the exact same voice.

"Oh my fucking God, you feel amazing!"

Baekhyun moans. He's gripping onto Bäekhyun's hips to keep himself steady, giving him time to adjust. Baekhyun presses his face on Bäekhyun's back and breathes in and out, listening to the way Bäekhyun is belting out moans as his slick hole accepts the raw cock.

"Oh my Gød..."

"Yeah? Feels so good, doesn't it, darling?"

Baekhyun pants, peppering kisses along Bäekhyun's spine, caressing his ass cheeks with both of his hands. Bäekhyun nods.

"Yes. Yes it does. Holy shit."

He presses himself deeper against the other one's cock, taking him in to the very base, wants him burried inside. Baekhyun groans, laps at his his skin, mouthing at him sloppily, breath hot.

After a short while Bäekhyun is more than ready to be fucked. He presses himself against Baekhyun's abdomen, clapping his cheeks, Baekhyun laughs.

"You surprise me each and every day."

"I'm a man of many charms."

Baekhyun grins, spanks him gently.

"You are. Ready?"

"Aye aye captain."

Baekhyun takes a second to sigh. His vibe is killed, mood is ruined, can't stop thinking about that weird SpongeBob tentacle porn fanart. He looks at Bäekhyun with a tired expression, so done with him.

"You seriously don't deserve rights, I hope you know that."

Bäekhyun cracks up at his lame joke, and more to the way Baekhyun reacts, his body shaking with the joy he gained from simply getting on Baekhyun's nerves. But a second later his breath his knocked right out of him when Baekhyun pulls away to dive back in with a sharp thrust. Then he does it again, and again, and again; and then Bäekhyun is gripping on the bedsheets, moaning out loud instead of laughing. That's more like it, Baekhyun thinks, grinning now that his mojo is restored.

Baekhyun slowly builds up a rhythm, making sure to angle himself to hit Bäekhyun where it feels best, to slowly take him apart bit by bit. His thrusts aren't very fast yet, but he certainly knows what he's doing, drawing moans out of Bäekhyun's red lips like it's a private concert, only for Baekhyun's ears. 

Only when his cock nudges Bäekhyun's prostate then Bäekhyun's legs start shaking, he cries out his loudest moan yet, pressing his forehead into the sheets. Baekhyun pushes himself deeper, stays there as he leans over Bäekhyun's body and then they're skin to skin, Baekhyun's mouthing at the base of his nape.

"Yeah? Feels good, darling? You liked that?"

"Yes..."

Bäekhyun can only whine, he's so turned on, so into it. Baekhyun presses a lingering kiss on his shoulder.

"Yeah? Want me to do it again? Tell me."

"Yes, yes please."

Bäekhyun nods, pushing back against Baekhyun's impaling cock.

"Yes, please, Baekhyun-ah. Make me feel so good. You know just how I like it."

More kisses, more and more. Baekhyun can kiss him all day, but unfortunately, they don't have all day. Baekhyun pulls away a little, lips still pressed against Bäekhyun's back, and then thrusts inside once more, hitting Bäekhyun's prostate. He loves the way Bäekhyun's entire body shakes with the pleasure, losing his balance and taking it back by pushing back against Baekhyun's cock.

"Want more?"

"Yes, Gød. Give me more, give me everything."

Baekhyun chuckles, it's low and sultry, metamorphosed with lust. His hips pick up a faster rhythm, but he doesn't pull back as much, still he has Bäekhyun whimpering, a moaning mess.

"You're cute when you're needy."

Baekhyun whispers, his hands move around Bäekhyun's torso, pinches his nipples, twists them around, tugs on them. Loves the reactions, the way Bäekhyun is so responsive and so submissive. Does whatever Baekhyun needs.

And then Baekhyun's hands are trailing down towards Bäekhyun's abdomen, he intentionally misses the clone's aching cock and presses his open palms on his thighs instead. Supports their weight on them, even though the legs are shaky and can barely support themselves. Baekhyun pushes Bäekhyun against himself, their legs pressed tight, skin to skin. Baekhyun's hips can barely move back, but it's okay, because his deep thrusts have Bäekhyun on the verge of tears.

"Want me to go faster, darling? Fuck the life out of your legs, gonna make you feel like jelly."

"Yes, Baekhyun, yes, please..."

Good boys get kisses. Baekhyun gives him all the kisses as he slowly crawls away from Bäekhyun's body, leaving traces of his kisses behind. Then he's kneeling behind him again, holding Bäekhyun's hips in place, grinning at how needy he is, trying to push back against Baekhyun.

"I know what you need, just how you'll like it."

Baekhyun tells him, spanks him gently, just to tease. He runs his hands along Bäekhyun's thighs, loves the way they tremble against his touch. They won't stand for long. Good.

Baekhyun starts thrusting again, going faster with each thrust, pulling almost all the way out and going back in as deep as he can. His hips snap against Bäekhyun's, skin slapping skin as he lets go, holding his body down and fucking him into the mattress. Bäekhyun's desperate moans and sobs are music to Baekhyun's ears.

Baekhyun can feel Bäekhyun's legs shaking with each thrust after a while, when his thighs slam into his and Bäekhyun almost loses his stance. But he holds on, enjoying it, loves the way Baekhyun takes him apart, moaning his way through it.

Baekhyun has no mercy on him. He's changed the rhythm again, and the angle, now carefully hitting Bäekhyun's prostate with each push-and-pull. He has to press him down hard to keep him from thrashing, and he gets Bäekhyun's frustrated screams in return, watches him claw at the sheets. And then all of a sudden he finds the limit.

"Baekhyun, oh please, fuck, oh Jüdas, fuck, Baekhyun--"

Bäekhyun gasps, his legs can't support him anymore, not when Baekhyun hits the exact places to get them so weak.

"Baekhyun, oh my Gød, fuck, my fucking legs--"

He gasps. He wants more, he doesn't want Baekhyun to stop for even a minute but his legs are giving up on him, the dilemma is killing him.

"Yeah, darling? What about them?"

Baekhyun asks, pretending to be oblivious. Bäekhyun whimpers, still trying to push his hips back to meet Baekhyun's thrusts, dick too bomb. He tries to keep it in, but the pleasure and his aching legs are messing up his tempo, he pulls on the sheets again, pressing his face into them.

"Baek- Baekhyun-ah..."

And then he has tears streaming down his face, voice cracking at the last syllables. It's too much, but feels so good. Baekhyun immediately stops though.

"Talk to me, darling? Want me to stop?"

Bäekhyun shakes his head.

"Hëll no. No way. You can't stop, please don't stop..."

Baekhyun thrusts again, gently, shallowly, just to reassure him. Presses a kiss on the bottom of his spine.

"Want me to turn you over, then?"

Bäekhyun sighs, nods his head.

"Yes please."

He mumbles. Baekhyun presses in another kiss, lingering a little longer, before he slides out. Bäekhyun is very fucked out, and without Baekhyun's body to support his weight he collapses on the bed immediately. Baekhyun carefully flips him around and kneels between his wide opens legs.

Both of their cocks are red, so close to exploding. Baekhyun massages Bäekhyun's legs gently, watches him as he wipes his tears away.

"Are you okay to keep going?"

Baekhyun asks carefully, at which the other one eagerly nods.

"Please. Want your cock in me. Need it."

Bäekhyun says, panting. His hair has sticked into his face and he looks a lot more fascinating than Baekhyun's imagined him to look like.

"You look gorgeous right now."

Baekhyun can't help but say, Bäekhyun sighs in response.

"Right back at you."

Baekhyun smiles. He aligns his cock with Bäekhyun's nicely-used, puckering hole again, rubs the tip against him before smoothly sliding in, more than welcome inside. And this time he can finally see the way Bäekhyun reacts. The way he presses his chest against the mattress and throws his head back with a sigh, arching his back and pressing his ass against Baekhyun, eyes closed to focus on the feeling. He looks delectable, all red lips and red cheeks, all for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun starts his thrusts shallow, wraps Bäekhyun's legs around his waist and then planks on top of him, leaning closer to his face. Bäekhyun closes the gap between their lips in no time, already missing Baekhyun's lips on his just as much as Baekhyun himself. And then his arms are wrapped around Baekhyun's neck, pulling him closer, running his fingers into his sweaty hair. They're making out, hips going at a steady pace, not to overwhelming so that they can enjoy each other's lips without much distraction, moans and whines occasionally mixing in.

The rhythm starts to change as they come closer to the edge, the kiss getting sloppier, turning more into mutual moaning. So Baekhyun pulls away, picking Bäekhyun's hips and putting them on his lap, helping him meet his thrusts, fucking up into his prostate. Bäekhyun becomes a sobbing mess in no time, loud and free, having the best sex of his entire life.

Baekhyun picks up the speed.

"Im fucking close!"

He says,

"Me too!"

Bäekhyun replies, grips onto his own thighs, wet with his precome. Baekhyun hisses at the sight.

"Keep yourself balanced for me, gonna get you off."

"Yes!"

Bäekhyun moans, propping himself up on his elbows and wrapping his trembling legs around Baekhyun's own. He knows his limbs won't last long, but neither would he, so it's all good.

Baekhyun is mindlessly rutting against Bäekhyun at this point, chasing his high, has him squealing. He uses one hand to support Bäekhyun, grabbing a good handful of his supple ass and helping him meet his thrusts. The other hand wraps around Bäekhyun's red, neglected, leaking cock. He starts jerking him off, and Bäekhyun starts thrashing around.

"Oh my fucking Gød!"

He screams, Baekhyun throws his head back in a moan. It's too hot, too much for his libido already.

"Gonna come for me, darling? Gonna be a good boy and come all over my hand, fuck yourself into it?"

He asks, Bäekhyun is nodding his head, trying to speak inbetween screams.

"Yes, oh fuck, yes!"

"Yeah?"

Baekhyun jerks him faster, his cock is so slick with the precome that the glide is very smooth. And then he sees Bäekhyun's eyes growing wide, stomach sinking, and then he's choking on his breath.

"Baekhyun--"

"I'm here darling."

Bäekhyun throws his head back, fervently rocking against Bäekhyun's cock, has absolutely no control over his body. He grabs onto his own hair and with his other hand onto the mattress.

"Baekhyun-ah--"

Baekhyun lets go of his hips and takes his hands off of the sheets and into his own, it's the exact same hand, their fingers fill the gaps inbetween perfectly. Baekhyun squeezes his hand, out of breath himself, so close.

"I'm here, Bäekhyun. Come for me, yeah? Come on, darling, come all over my hand."

"Oh my Gød, Baekhyun!"

Bäekhyun screams, and then his cock pulses, hot come spurting out in thick strands, all over Baekhyun's hand. Baekhyun doesn't stand after that, and he's going down swinging as well, chanting Bäekhyun's and the Lord's name, screaming with the final thrust he slams right into the clone's prostate, their voices of pleasure harmonizing once again as his own orgasm fills Bäekhyun's ass. 

Bäekhyun is thrashing, whimpering, and crying. Hot tears running down his cheeks, because he's so overwhelmed with pleasure, feels too good, so full. Baekhyun knows exactly what to give him, just what he likes. And now he knows too. Baekhyun doesn't even have the energy to pull out after such intense orgasm and he just falls right into Bäekhyun's chest. 

The collision hurts a bit, but the high is still there, Bäekhyun wraps his shaking arms around Baekhyun's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. It's not that good of a kiss, because they're basically hyperventilating and still moaning the emotions out. But they're also both very needy for kisses, so they somehow make it work.

After their breathing starts to come back to normal and the orgasmic high starts to wear off, Baekhyun pulls away a little, supporting his weight with his shaking arms long enough to pull out his softening, sensitive cock and throws his body right next to Bäekhyun's with the last bit of strength left in his body.

They wait to gather more energy before they speak. Just lying next to one another, facing the ceiling with their eyes closed, and panting for a while. Bäekhyun is also sniffling for having cried through his incredible orgasm. To say they're exhausted would be an understatement, it's almost dawn and they literally have been fucking all night.

The first to break the comfortable silence is Bäekhyun, who clears his throat before speaking.

"So,"

He starts, still facing the ceiling, Baekhyun has no intention of moving his face either.

"That's how I like it, then."

"Yep."

Baekhyun replies. It's silent again before Bäekhyun mumbles:

"I can't believe I fucked myself from an alternative universe."

Baekhyun chuckles.

"No regrets from this Baekhyun."

He tells him, clearly amused, and clearly standing by his words. Bäekhyun smiles, blushing, he nods.

"Yeah, none here too."

It's silent again, and then Baekhyun is whining.

"I have come on my stomach."

"Boo hoo princess."

Bäekhyun mocks, back to his usual self again, makes Baekhyun groan.

"I liked it better when you were pleading under me."

"Well you can kiss that guy goodbye."

Baekhyun smirks, an idea crossing his mind.

"Maybe I should."

He turns, and then gently grabs Bäekhyun's face. Their eyes meet briefly, then Baekhyun leans in, presses his lips softly against Bäekhyun's. It takes a second for the other to reply, but he relaxes against Baekhyun's lips, also cupping his face and brushing along his cheek with his thumb. And they just kiss, feels good, they know how they like it. Baekhyun smiles against Bäekhyun's lips before pulling away.

"Gonnna get us cleaned."

"We should shower."

Bäekhyun replies, he's so sweaty and covered in fluids, like come and lube. Baekhyun yawns, carefully sits on the bed, his back hunched.

"And we need to change the sheets, but both can wait until tomorrow."

Bäekhyun thinks about it. He's not the one going to work early in the morning, but he is also the one with come trickling down his crack. He shudders.

"How about a bath?"

"How did you survive military life, I swear--"

"I didn't."

"Oh. Right."

Bäekhyun chuckles.

"You need to get cleaned up for work anyway, and it's almost dawn."

"But I'm tired..."

Baekhyun pouts. Bäekhyun sits on the bed to kiss Baekhyun's pout away. The kiss carries on, Baekhyun responds well, Bäekhyun's lips are not easy to leave.

"I'll help you, it'll be so quick. Then we'll sleep. I promise."

Baekhyun considers the offer. Maybe Bäekhyun knows what he needs better than he himself does at the moment. They're the same, after all. And his limbs can really use some hot water and nice scrubbing.

"I'm so lucky to have you with me."

He whines at last, showing his approval. Bäekhyun rewards him with a kiss, good boys get kisses.

"Thanks. Now show your gratitude by helping me to the bathroom. I can't feel most of my legs."

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nexomimichan) and/or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/nekomimichan) if you'd like, thank you for reading^^


End file.
